Free
by AshIggy
Summary: Stevie Rae and Rephaim are finally together without all the secrets. And they are getting used to it.
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Rae POV

I was so glad Zoey and my friends accepted Rephiam. As I looked outside the window I saw it was almost evening.

Across the room was Rephaim in raven form. He was a Raven Mocker, my Raven Mocker, my Raven Mocker consort. I

got out of bed and stepped into his comfort of warm feathers. He stirred but did not awaken. His wings held

me in a warm embrace. It did not matter that he was a raven by day, and a human by night. He was mine and

Nyx had given him to me. It must have been hard for him to leave Kalona but he was here with me. He had

chosen the path of the goddess. I prayed a silent thank you to Nyx, "Thank you for Rephaim."

Rephaim POV

I felt her sit into by wings and pretended to still be asleep. As she said thank you to Nyx I could feel her

short blond curls against me. I opened my eyes and looked into hers. Her hair was a mess but that made her

even more beautiful. "Morning Rephaim," she said with a smile. I returned her grin and we sat there together

until night. I could only feel her and I prayed to Nyx and said, "Thank you for Stevie Rae.

Sorry if it's too short. Not much time.


	2. Peace and Content

Sorry for the long break without updating! Neferet and Kalona are dead and gone.

Stevie Rae POV

As Rephaim and I walked down the hallway I heard voices. Zoey and the rest of the "nerd herd" (as Aphrodite would say) were all at the end of the tunnels. "Come on," Rephaim said.

"Hey Stevie Rae-" Shaunee called.

"And Rephaim," Erin finished.

I smiled and waved. I heard Aphrodite snicker "Dorkamese Twins." Rephaim sat in a chair and I sat in his lap. Zoey and Stark had shared a couch, holding hands. Darius was at the door, ready for any trouble. Aphrodite had her legs around his waist with her head in his chest. "Anyways I was thinking we should do something fun today-," Zoey started. "To celebrate Neferet and Kalona's death," Stark finished. Aphrodite snorted. "It's like everyone twins today," she grumbled but didn't leave. Zoey rolled her eyes and continued. "Is there any suggestions?" The replies were like a rocket on overload.

"Park!"

"No, ice-cream."

"Beach!"

"Quiet down!" Zoey boomed. They instantly shut up and Zoey took a deep breath. "Who said the beach?" Zoey inquired. Daimen raised his hand. "It was Jack's favorite place," he said tearing up. We all knew how hard it was for him to lose Jack. Zoey got up and hugged him. "Hell, we know it was a deep lose for you, but we all have to toughen up," she said sounding like a real High Priestess. As Zoey sat back down Stark wrapped his arms around her. I noticed Rephaim had not said a word. Rephaim was gone. "Hey guys I'm gonna be right back", I left worried.

Rephaim's POV

I grew tired of their conversation and went to the bathroom. For no good reason I slipped of my clothes and into the shower. I did not notice Stevie Rae enter. She slipped of her clothes and entered the shower with me. "What are you doing?" I asked shocked. She smiled mischievously and slid closer to me. "Don't worry Rephaim," she said hugging me, our naked bodies touching. It felt good so I did not complain as she rubbed against me. "Luv ya, she said in that twang I loved so much. "I love you too, my Red One," I replied. She shivered and leaned in closer to me. I sat down, held her and we sat there together, happy and content.

Kind of short but longer than the last chapter. It's fluffy. Chapters will get longer, I promise.


	3. To the Beach

Stevie Rae POV

The beach was great but Rephaim refused to try the water. "Come on!" I said. "No,... I've never

tried it before, he admitted. My jaw dropped down in shock. "OMG! You have to try it," I begged.

"No-" he started to say but I already pushed him into the water. I jumped in with him splashed.

He tried to push me down but I was already on top of him. "Oh no you don't," I exclaimed. He

submerged and I ran to the shore laughing. He came out and glared at me, "What was that

for?" I pulled him to a seat and looked at him. He sounded annoyed but his eyes were

laughing. Across the sand Zoey had just completely buried Stark under the sand. "Wind I

command you to make a small hut out of this sand," she ordered. After the hut had been

made she joined Stark. Aphrodite was under an umbrella with Darius fanning her. Damn, I still

did not know how Aphrodite was not royalty. During my thinking process I did not notice

Rephaim drag me to a gift shop. "Where are we going?" He smiled and said not a word.

As we entered the gift shop I gasped. On a rack by the wall was the most beautiful shell

I had ever seen. It had such a creamy, rich light pinkish color. Rephaim noticed my suprised

admiration and asked the cashier "How much for the pink one?"

"It's actually the prize of whoever wins the dunk contest."

"What?"

"Whoever wins the dunk contest," the cashier repeated.

Rephaim sighed and looked at me as if to say "do I have to?" I nodded forcefully and he turned

to the cashier. "Sign me up."

Rephaim didn't know how to play the game. Once I taught it to him he got the hang of it. He

was doing great, I never knew he had such great aim. He had 20 points, and a surfer

with sun-bleached hair had 17. "Ok, that's it," the cashier announed. "This guy-" He turned to

Rephaim and whisped something. Rephaim answered and the cashier turned back to the

crowd. "This guy, Rephaim wins," he declared. "Bummer," sun-bleached hair said and he left.

Rephaim handed me the shell. I stood on my tipi toes and kissed him on the cheek. I shrieked

as he swept me up and back to the sea.

I think this one was longer... they will get longer!


	4. On the Right Track

A/N Haven't wrote in forever…. I had been overcome with writers/lazy block…. Song "**On the Right** **Track**" From the Musical Pippin

LEADING PLAYER  
>YOU LOOK FRENZIED, YOU LOOK FRAZZLED<br>PIQUED AS ANY ALP  
>FLUSHED AND RUSHED AND RAZZLE-DAZZLED<br>DRY YOUR LIPS, DAMP YOUR SCALP  
>NOW I CAN SEE YOU'RE IN A RUT IN<br>DISARRAY  
>AND I'M NOT ONE TO BUTT IN<br>BUT IN FACT I MUST SAY  
>IF YOU'D TAKE IT EASY, TRUST AWHILE<br>DON'T LOOK BLUE, DON'T LOOK BACK  
>YOU'LL PULL THROUGH IN JUST AWHILE<br>'CAUSE YOU'RE ON THE RIGHT TRACK

PIPPIN LEADING PLAYER  
>ON THE RIGHT TRACK UH HU HU HU<br>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY, SONNY  
>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY, SONNY<br>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY

LEADING PLAYER  
>WHY BE FLURRIED<p>

PIPPIN  
>FLUSTERED<p>

LEADING PLAYER  
>KEEP THOSE<p>

PIPPIN  
>HOPES ALOFT<p>

LEADING PLAYER  
>KEEP COOL AS CUSTARD<p>

PIPPIN  
>TRYING HARD<p>

LEADING PLAYER  
>STEPPING SOFT<p>

BOTH  
>THERE'S NO TRICK TO STAYING SENSIBLE<br>DESPITE EACH CUL-DE-SAC  
>'CAUSE EACH STEP'S INDISPENSABLE<br>WHEN YOU'RE ON THE RIGHT TRACK

PIPPIN LEADING PLAYER  
>ON THE RIGHT TRACK UH HU HU HU<br>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY, SONNY  
>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY, SONNY<br>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY

LEADING PLAYER  
>MANY WHEN THINGS GET DANK WILL FEEL THEIR GRIP GO<br>WE STAY TRANQUIL, SPIRITS HIGH, PULSES LOW

PIPPIN  
>BUT! WHAT I'VE LEFT BEHIND LOOKS TRIFLING<br>WHAT'S AHEAD LOOKS BLACK  
>AM I DOOMED TO SPEND MY LIFE A-LINGERING ON<p>

LEADING PLAYER  
>LINGERING ON<p>

PIPPIN  
>JUST LINGERING ON<p>

BOTH  
>MALINGERING ON THE RIGHTLEADING PLAYER<br>YOU LOOK FRENZIED, YOU LOOK FRAZZLED  
>PIQUED AS ANY ALP<br>FLUSHED AND RUSHED AND RAZZLE-DAZZLED  
>DRY YOUR LIPS, DAMP YOUR SCALP<br>NOW I CAN SEE YOU'RE IN A RUT IN  
>DISARRAY<br>AND I'M NOT ONE TO BUTT IN  
>BUT IN FACT I MUST SAY<br>IF YOU'D TAKE IT EASY, TRUST AWHILE  
>DON'T LOOK BLUE, DON'T LOOK BACK<br>YOU'LL PULL THROUGH IN JUST AWHILE  
>'CAUSE YOU'RE ON THE RIGHT TRACK<p>

PIPPIN LEADING PLAYER  
>ON THE RIGHT TRACK UH HU HU HU<br>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY, SONNY  
>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY, SONNY<br>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY

LEADING PLAYER  
>WHY BE FLURRIED<p>

PIPPIN  
>FLUSTERED<p>

LEADING PLAYER  
>KEEP THOSE<p>

PIPPIN  
>HOPES ALOFT<p>

LEADING PLAYER  
>KEEP COOL AS CUSTARD<p>

PIPPIN  
>TRYING HARD<p>

LEADING PLAYER  
>STEPPING SOFT<p>

BOTH  
>THERE'S NO TRICK TO STAYING SENSIBLE<br>DESPITE EACH CUL-DE-SAC  
>'CAUSE EACH STEP'S INDISPENSABLE<br>WHEN YOU'RE ON THE RIGHT TRACK

PIPPIN LEADING PLAYER  
>ON THE RIGHT TRACK UH HU HU HU<br>(JUST TRUST ME) ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY, SONNY  
>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY, SONNY<br>ON THE RIGHT TRACK TAKE IT EASY

LEADING PLAYER  
>MANY WHEN THINGS GET DANK WILL FEEL THEIR GRIP GO<br>WE STAY TRANQUIL, SPIRITS HIGH, PULSES LOW

PIPPIN  
>BUT! WHAT I'VE LEFT BEHIND LOOKS TRIFLING<br>WHAT'S AHEAD LOOKS BLACK  
>AM I DOOMED TO SPEND MY LIFE A-LINGERING ON<p>

LEADING PLAYER  
>LINGERING ON<p>

PIPPIN  
>JUST LINGERING ON<p>

BOTH  
>MALINGERING ON THE RIGHT<p>

A/N Just a little song about Rephaim being on the right track when he is with Stevie Rae…..


End file.
